


Things They Won't Teach You

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara knew journalism class was going to be hard but her professor, David Smith is driving her crazy. So when she's failing his class and he offers to help she's not thrilled but she accepts. But once she gets to know him feelings start to develop and she falls in love and the feeling seems mutual but the college has strict rules and they're torn. Do they admit their feelings or risk losing true love?<br/>(tenXclara/Prof/college/Au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clara hated two things being late and getting new teachers and today she was dealing with both. "Damn it." Clara Oswald muttered glancing at her watch as she walked through the college campus. She groaned realizing she was cutting it close for her writing class. This was not the best impression she wanted to make on her new Professor.  
Clara didn't know much about him accept his name was David Smith and he was an accomplished and successful author and journalist with several published books out so it was a bit intimidating.  
She sighed hearing her father Dave's objections about becoming a journalist swirling in her mind. Her dad thought she was crazy for leaving her teaching job at Coal Hill Secondary school to come to Torchwood University and maybe it was a daft idea but Clara was determined to prove to him that she could make it as a journalist after all everything else had gone well for her, she had managed to find a nice apartment on campus with her best friend Amy and she had gotten a job with flexible hours at the local bookstore so far so good.  
When Clara got to the classroom it was still early which was good, it would allow her to prepare herself for her new teacher. She took a deep breath before going inside.  
She walked into the large classroom and started pulling out her textbook and tablet when she heard a distinct Scottish male accent. "Um, excuse me?"  
She glanced up at the tall handsome young man and was taken aback.  
"Hello!" He smiled.  
Clara nearly blushed; attractive wasn't even the right word to describe him he was just gorgeous. He had fair lightly freckled skin and his amazing brown hair was messy and his dark brown eyes shined from behind his silver framed glasses.  
He stood there dressed in dark blue trousers and a white t-shirt, his matching blue jacket flung over his shoulder and he was holding a dark green cloth laptop bag with cartoon patches sewn all over it.  
"Uh, hi." She smiled shyly chewing her lower lip. "Hi, I'm kind of new, here," He lightly scoffed. "Uh, please tell me this is room 122." She nodded. "Yeah, it is." The young man sighed with relief. "Thank you, best news I've heard all morning." He shook his head. "I swear I have been all over campus trying to find this place."  
"I'm sorry." Clara apologized remembering getting lost on her first day.  
He smirked. "It's alright; on the bright side I don't think I'll be needing that free campus tour." Clara giggled at his comment.  
"Ooh, nice place." He commented looking around at the portrait of famous literary authors and metal desks. He plopped his bag on the tile floor and sat on top of the cherry oak teacher's desk and began going through the drawer pulling out a clipboard and a pen and began writing in it.  
She looked at him surprised by his behavior. This new student was either very bold or very rude.  
He noticed her staring. "What?" "Nothing, I just don't think you should be sitting on top of that desk." She replied carefully. He arched his eyebrow. "Oh?"  
She sighed coming closer. "I'm not trying to be bossy I just don't want you to get into trouble with Mr. Smith especially on your first day." He nodded suppressing a smirk. He was tempted to tell her he was David Smith but this was too much fun.  
He shrugged. "I don't know I might get by this professor." "Oh, really," She smirked. "You're a brave one, aren't you?" David chuckled. "Maybe but what makes you think I'll get into trouble?" Clara scoffed leaning against the desk. "Well, between you and me the professors here are very strict and snobby."  
"Really?" He replied intrigued. She nodded. "Oh, yes, our last professor would punish us all if even just one person screwed up." "That's not fair," He frowned. David bit the inside of his cheek and looked at her. "And you think Professor Smith will be the same way?"  
She shrugged going back to her desk. "Don't know but why not, they're all alike, aren't they?" David nodded. "I suppose," He sighed standing up from the desk. "Well, thanks for telling me…?"  
Clara smiled. "Oh, sorry, I'm Clara Oswald." David smiled thoughtfully repeating her name in his mind. "Clara, lovely name," "Nice meeting you Clara Oswald." He went over to the corner of the room and continued writing occasionally glancing up at her and smiling as she read her book.  
A few minutes later her friend Amy Pond walked in. "Hi, sorry I'm late," She smiled sitting in the next desk. "Did I miss anything?"  
She shook her head briefly glancing at her from her book. "No, not yet." Amy noticed David and leaned towards her smiling. "Who's the cute guy?" Clara shrugged. "New student but I didn't catch his name." "Whoever he is, he's really sexy." Amy grinned.  
David grunted at the comment trying not to blush. It was going to be one those days he could tell.  
"Amy," Clara gawked. "I think you embarrassed him." She shrugged. "Sorry but he is." Amy noticed Clara blushing and nudged her arm. "Admit it you think so, too." She sang softly making Clara giggle softly.  
"So have you seen the new teacher?" Amy asked. "No but he should be here soon." Clara sighed.  
Eventually the classroom was filled with students talking and laughing. The bell rang loudly but Mr. Smith still hadn't shown up, she realized. "I wonder where Mr. Smith is." Clara said looking around.  
As if on cue David smiled putting on his suit jacket and closed the door getting the class's attention. "Okay, now that everyone's here, let's get started, shall we," He stood in front of the class looking around. Clara swallowed. Wait, he was there professor?  
"So I'm Professor David Smith but please call me David." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. David glanced over at Clara and winked making her sink into her seat, her face turning crimson.  
Amy leaned over towards her. "I thought you said he was a student?" "I thought he was." She muttered back.  
David sighed. "And in case no one's noticed, I am young; twenty-five years old to be exact but I have four degrees, two Masters and five best sellers about writing so hopefully that proves I'm qualified," He lightly joked glancing at his students. David paced around the room. "However I'm not your typical professor, I like to have fun in my classes, my methods of teaching are a bit quirky but effective."  
As he walked around Clara noticed some of the girls eyeing him up and down with approval and she rolled her eyes.  
"Now that's done let's get class started, yeah," David smiled sweetly strolling over to Clara's desk. "Do you think I should do that, Miss Oswald?" He remarked .Clara was officially blushing. She wanted to hide so badly regretting those things she said. But why didn't he tell her?  
She just nodded politely and faked a smile. "Brilliant!" He smirked walking past to start teaching.  
Clara grumbled under her breath watching him; it was official she now hated three things.


	2. Chapter 2

All through class Clara was embarrassed. She had successfully mistaken her professor for a student. She quietly groaned. This was not the first impression she wanted to make and the best thing to do was to apologize but she also wanted to find out why he didn't tell her who he was in the first place.  
So after class while Amy was waiting out in the hall for her, Clara approached David's desk as he was writing down some notes. He glanced up closing his notebook and smiled. "Yes, Miss Oswald?"  
Clara sighed lowering her gaze. "I just wanted to say sorry for earlier." "Ah, it's okay," David replied reaching into his drawer pulling out a bag of cinnamon candies and popping a couple in his mouth. Clara tired not to smile at how cute he looked. He smiled sheepishly offering her one.  
"No, thanks." Shaking her head politely.  
"Sorry, I have a bit of a sweet tooth," He admitted taking a couple more. He leaned back in his seat and casually shrugged. "Anyway, it's no problem, water under the bridge."  
She looked at him curious and asked. "But why didn't you tell me?" David gave her a look. "Would you have believed me if I did?" She really didn't know how to answer that and just shrugged.  
David leaned forward in his seat and smiled. "Well, now you know so no problem, yeah?" But Clara wasn't ready to let this go and scoffed. "Well, with all due respect sir, you didn't have to make me feel like an idiot, you know?"  
"Well, that wasn't my intent but may I remind you that you're the one who assumed I was a student," David pointed out. "And to be honest considering I came in here taking over a professor's desk with all my stuff should have been an indication to you that I might be the actual teacher."  
Clara rolled her eyes folding her arms. "It's kind of hard to tell when you have cartoon patches sewn all over your work bag and you're dressed like a student."  
He shrugged. "Okay, I dress casual and I like cartoons so sue me," David stood from his seat and walked around standing close to her, his piercing brown eyes staring into hers. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Miss Oswald."  
He was standing so close Clara almost hitched a breath. "I wasn't trying to, sir."  
David smirked slightly standing back and leaning against his desk. He shrugged folding his arms. "Anyway I never said you were but I appreciate it if in the future if you would treat me with a little bit more respect."  
She pressed her lips refraining herself from calling him a twit. He sighed. "Now, I believe you have other classes, Miss Oswald?"  
"Yes, sir." She grunted and stormed out nearly slamming the door making him wince. "Okay, that went well." David remarked.  
Once out in the hall Clara stood there with her arms folded looking cross and grumbling under her breath. Amy approached her, slowly. "I'm guessing it didn't go well." She said as a fact. Clara scowled as they started walking out the building.  
She sighed heavily studying Clara's unhappy expression. "Okay, what happened?"  
"He scolded me like a child." Clara finally muttered.  
"Ah, I see." She nodded.  
Clara frowned. "Who does he think he is?"  
Amy smirked. "Uh, I think he's our professor." She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter I am twenty-one years old he had no right to speak to me like that." Clara huffed. Amy clasped her hands behind her back glancing at her. "Well, you did assume he was a student." Clara snorted. "So did you." "Only because you told me he was." She pointed out.  
"Right, kill the messenger, then." She remarked. "Sorry." Amy grunted. She paused regretting her tone. "I'm sorry," Clara sighed. "It's just if I wanted to be treated like a child I would've stayed back home." Amy gave a sympathetic smile. "It'll get better."  
Clara doubted it but nodded anyway and they continued walking through campus.  
________________________________________  
Later that evening David walked into his apartment tired and drained, he plopped onto the blue plush couch lying back with Converse sneakers peering slightly over the arm of the couch when he heard his phone ring. David groaned. "Now what?"  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hey, look who made it through their first day!" His friend Matt said cheerfully.  
"Hi, Matt," David smiled. "Yeah, I made it...barely." He grunted. "So how did it go?" He asked.  
David sighed "Oh, the usual everyone thought I was a student and one of my pupils hates my guts." "So basically everything went typical, then?" He lightly joked.  
He smirked. "Yeah, I suppose." David sighed. "You okay?" Matt asked concerned. "Yeah, long day that's all." David replied.  
He heard Matt snapping his fingers. "Oh, I have a date tonight with that cute nurse I told you about."  
David briefly closed his eyes groaning. He knew what was coming. "And?"  
"Well, she has a friend in case you're interested." He casually replied.  
He shook his head. "No, no, not again," He quickly answered. "The last girl you set me up couldn't keep her hands to herself all night."  
Matt gave a heavy sigh. "Her name was Stacy and she wasn't that bad, you're just picky." "I'm not picky," David scowled. "I just don't want to get hurt again." He grunted remembering his old girlfriend, Reinette.  
Reinette and David worked together at Oxford. They dated for a year and were inseparable, she told him she loved him and he believed her. Then one day she decided to take a job offer in Paris and eventually married someone else, some snobby millionaire and David was left with a broken heart.  
"Sorry it was just an offer." He replied defensively.  
David sighed feeling bad about snapping at his friend. "I'm sorry and I appreciate it but I'm fine, honest." "It's alright," He replied. "Well, I'll talk to ya' later."  
"Yeah, sure." David replied softly. There a reluctant pause before Matt spoke. "You sure you're going to be alright?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." David assured him.  
Matt was hesitant but accepted his answer and said bye.  
After hanging up the phone David laid back and scoffed. "Yeah, I'm always fine." He grunted.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara groaned frustrated staring at her writing essay. "The letter 'C' minus must be is favorite letter." She grumbled as she and Amy walked down the hall. Amy took a glimpse at her paper. "Well, why didn't you turn in your last draft?"  
She sighed. "Because it was a draft. It wasn't the finished work." Amy shrugged. "Too bad, I thought it was good." Clara grunted. "Well, I didn't. That's why it's in the trash."  
She shook her head staring at the ugly red letter on her paper, it didn't make sense. This was her fifth 'C' minus. "I'm to talk to Mr. Smith; I worked hard on this paper, I don't think I deserve this grade." Amy just shrugged. "Good luck."  
Clara smiled slightly and left to find him.

Meanwhile David sat in the teacher's lounge with his feet propped on the table eating a bag of potato chips and drinking a cup of coffee while doodling in his notebook, a favorite hobby of his. He loved drawing even as a kid when he got bored he would grab a piece of paper from just about anywhere and start drawing.  
Just then Dean Missy Saxon walked in and eyed him up and down; he could feel her staring at him with disapproval prompting him to put his feet down on the floor and sit upright in the chair. "Oh, stop on my account, Mr. Smith." She remarked.  
He shrugged. "I was just finishing up." David looked at her wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Anything on your mind?" Missy nodded smiling and strolled over. "Yes, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."  
Her fake smile filled him with dread as David reluctantly offered her a seat. He had an uneasy feeling this was about his teaching methods.  
"Yes, mam?" He sighed resting his arms on the table. "Well, we've been quite pleased with the progress the students in your class have made," She paused pressing her red lips. "But…" Her sentence trailed.  
He bit the inside of his cheek. "You lot don't like how I'm doing it, right?" David guessed. She forced a smirk. "Quite the clever clogs, aren't you, Mr. Smith?" He shrugged. "Maybe but that's what you were going to say wasn't it?" David said as a fact.  
Missy sighed exasperated. "Well, you do have a tendency to be a bit enthusiastic in your methods." He gave a smug look. "I call it 'giving a damn'," David stood from his seat going over to the door. "And I'm not changing."  
She scoffed. "There's no need for the attitude, Mr. Smith." David sighed. "Miss Saxon, you hired me for a job and that's what I'm doing and so far it's working," He shrugged. "So why complain?"  
Before Missy could respond David opened the door and Clara stumbled in. "Sorry." She blushed silently praying that they wouldn't know she had been 'accidentally' eavesdropping.  
Missy frowned. "Miss Oswald, I've told you about coming in here." Clara nodded sheepishly. "I know and I'm sorry I just-"  
David gently stopped her and leaned against the door. "No need to apologize," He glanced over at Missy. "I'm sure Clara has a good reason for coming here." "Kind of, it's about the essay." She replied.  
He looked at Missy and shrugged. "Sounds like a good reason to me." Clara looked at him grateful that he was defending her. Missy shook her head. "Fine, you two can discuss it, I have a meeting." She said leaving.  
David rolled his eyes mimicking her tone making Clara snicker.  
"Thanks." She smiled. He shrugged. "No, problem," He sighed closing the door. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."  
"How did you know I was there?" Clara asked. "Your charm bracelet," He smirked. "The charms have a tendency to brush across surfaces."  
She blushed glancing at her ladybug charm bracelet. "Sorry." "It's okay," He replied offering her a seat. "My niece, Mattie loves charm bracelets." Clara looked at him intrigued. "You have a niece?"  
He smiled. "Yeah, would you like to see her picture?" Clara ginned and he pulled out his cellphone and showed her a pic of a six year-old brunette haired girl dressed in a fairy princess outfit and posing with her arms stretched out while holding a wand and smiling.  
Clara smiled. "She seems to love the camera." "Yeah, she does," He chuckled. "She lives in the in U.S with my step-brother Jack, great guy." He explained. Clara smirked. "She's so cute." David smiled proudly. "Thanks."  
David sighed putting away his phone. "I don't see her much, though," "Jack is always traveling so we keep in touch by phone and sending photos." He smiled sadly. "I do miss her, though. She's my little pal." Clara suddenly felt terrible about asking about her grade.  
"So what about the essay?" David asked. Clara started to speak but she couldn't do it. She couldn't. "Um, forget it," She said shaking her head. Clara stood from her seat. "It's not important."  
He frowned. "Are you sure?" She nodded and opened the door then paused. "You're niece is really adorable by the way." Clara smiled before leaving.  
David smiled and continued drawing a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara watched as David taught moving graceful like a conductor, his hands going around as he paced back and forth dressed in his brown pinstripe suit and beat-up Converse sneakers. He was full with such energy. Clara was never sure if it was the sugar from his candy or if it was just him. She smirked watching him as he clapped his hands at a student's answer and smiling. It was clear David was either very passionate or maybe he was just a mad man. She wasn't sure, either way it was intriguing.  
"Clara?" He said snapping his fingers bringing her out of her thoughts. "Yeah?" She said. "You still with us?" David asked.  
"Yes, sir." Clara blushed. "Brilliant!" He grinned at her as he continued.  
After class she packed her things when he called her up to his desk, Clara swallowed she had a feeling it was about the writing assignment. She hadn't been doing very well in this class.  
She walked up slowly. "You wanted to see me, sir?" She noticed him writing in that notebook of his again. "Just give me a second, Miss Oswald."  
As she waited she became curious and peered over at what he was doing but before she could see he closed it leaving her slightly disappointed.  
"Now," David smiled putting the notebook in his bag. "It's about your last essay." He sighed. Clara knew that tone. She groaned. "Alright, what was wrong with this one?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it was kind of…boring." David replied carefully. She bit the inside of her cheek. "Boring."  
He nodded.  
"Thanks." Clara grunted. "You asked." He replied.  
She scoffed. "Well, we can't all be published author material like you, you know?"  
He leaned back in his seat studying her. "Miss Oswald, do you want to be a journalist?" David asked simply. Clara looked at him questionably. "What do you mean?" He shrugged swinging side to side in his seat. "Do you want to be a journalist?"  
She lowered her eyes. "Yes, of course," Clara looked at him. "This is where I want to be." He tilted his head thoughtfully meeting her eyes. "Where you before?" Clara sighed heavily. "A teacher's aide back at Coal Hill Secondary School."  
He nodded. "And I take it's not the job you wanted." She shrugged. "It was alright," Clara shook her head. "Just wasn't my dream and I really do want this whether you believe me or not." She said firmly.  
He smiled. "I never doubted it," David assured her. "And I know you can write, I can tell by the drafts you keep throwing away." "You look at my drafts?" She said slightly surprised.  
David nodded. "Oh, yes and there excellent. The problem is you try too hard to be perfect and your work suffers," He sighed. "I think you're published author material. You just have to like what you're writing."  
Clara just stared at her fingertips and grunted. He looked at her and smirked. "Now, I know you can write. You just need to stop doubting it."  
Clara gave him a scowl. He just didn't understand. "Look, I'm trying my best and I'm sorry if it's not good enough." She sighed exasperated.  
David looked at her trying to get her to understand. "Miss Oswald, it's not up to me to decide if you're good enough for this class but if the school sees your grades they'll be the ones deciding on whether you stay or not."  
She swallowed taking in his words. "So what am I supposed to do?" "Well, I'll be more than happy to help you if you want," He offered. "I'll work with you wherever and whenever you want but that's up to you."  
Clara just lowered her eyes reluctant.  
"Just think about it and I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" David said. Clara folded her arms and nodded. He smiled at her as he left.  
As soon as he was gone Clara muttered softly. "That man is so aggravating."

When Clara walked into the apartment she noticed Amy wasn't home, yet which was fine she didn't feel like talking about her day, right now. She dropped her bag and plopped onto the couch then propped her feet on the coffee table before grabbing the remote and began aimlessly flipping through the T.V channels. But she wasn't paying much attention to the screen she was feeling too frustrated.  
What was it going to take to make this professor happy? She grumbled to herself. Suddenly the phone rang. "Brilliant, now what?" She muttered reaching for the phone from the end table beside her. "Hello?" Clara sighed.  
"Clara, sweetheart," She heard her father say. "How are you?"  
She smiled hearing his voice. "Hi, dad, I'm fine." "Great! How's Amy?" Dave asked. "She's good." Clara replied.  
"Good, how's the um, writing thing?" He said carefully. "It's going…well." She casually lied sitting up straight. The last thing she needed was for him to know she was struggling in class.  
"Good, good." He replied plainly. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't having second thoughts." Clara rolled her eyes. He was never going to accept her decision. "Dad!" She groaned.  
"Okay, sorry, sorry," He said apologetically. "You know us dads always worrying." Dave lightly joked. Clara smiled.  
"So how's your new professor, he's the author, right?" Mr. Oswald asked. "Yeah, his name's David Smith." She sighed.  
"Ah, yes, I've heard of him, he's very brilliant but a bit eccentric from what I hear."  
She smirked. "Well, yeah, he's a bit quirky but he's nice."  
"Good, I'm glad things are looking up for you." He said happily.  
She gave a faint smile. Clara hated lying. "Yeah, there great," She swallowed realizing how much she missed home. "I miss you." Clara admitted. "I miss you, too sweetheart." Her father loving replied.  
After a few minutes of talking about school and home she hung up the phone feeling somewhat better.  
Clara's eyes then wandered over at the blank screen of her laptop on the coffee table. She could still hear David's words in her head. Clara sighed hating that he was right. She wasn't happy about accepting her professor's help but what choice did she have?


	5. Chapter 5

Clara arrived at David's apartment, slightly surprised at how small and nostalgic the place was as she walked through the narrow hallway before stopping at his door. "Blimey, I must be daft for agreeing to do this." Clara muttered as she knocked. "Coming!" His distinct Scottish voice answered from the other side.  
She stood there glancing at the ugly floral wallpaper, before the door opened. "Ah, Miss Oswald," David smiled leaning against the door frame. "Lovely to see you."  
Clara glanced up and almost blushed. "Oh, he doesn't play fair." She softly muttered to herself. He looked amazing in his dark blue and dark green button down shirt. She almost forgot why she was there.  
He smirked waving his hand in front of her. "Can ya' talk?" She cleared her throat, remembering herself. "Yeah, of course, I can talk." "Good," David nodded. "So are you coming inside or are we doing the work out here?" He remarked. Clara gave him a look but she ended up smirking, anyway. "Cute."  
David smiled letting her inside, the apartment was not what Clara was expecting. It was modest but nice. The wood floor was polished and a blue and green oriental rug covered the middle of living room floor, the furniture was a couple of oak bookcases, a coffee table, small T.V set, an easy chair and a plush couch.  
"Just make yourself comfortable," He said. "I'll go get my laptop and workbook." Clara nodded and as she waited she looked around and her eyes wandered over to his walls.  
She smiled at his niece's drawings and some family photos that hung there. Then Clara noticed a couple of detailed drawings of cartoon characters, they were amazing. She delicately traced her finger over the pencil drawing in awe. "These are incredible." She said out loud.  
"Thanks." She heard him say behind her. Clara spun around slightly startled. "Oh, sorry," She blushed. "I was just looking." David shrugged. "It's okay." Clara glanced at him while pointing at a drawing of 'Bugs Bunny'. "You really drew this."  
"Yeah," He smirked sheepishly setting the stuff down. "Drawing's a hobby of mine, just a way to relax." She nodded impressed. "Well, it's very impressive." Clara said briefly glancing at an owl figurine. He smiled. "Thanks so ready to get to work?" David asked sitting in an easy chair.  
She nodded sitting on the couch. "Brilliant," David leaned over the coffee table and began flipping through a writing text book. "Now, I thought we'd redo your last essay-"  
She stopped him and frowned. "Hang on, what for," "What was wrong with this one?" Clara replied sitting up. He sighed moving beside her showing her the paper. "Well, first off your vocabulary is way too big." She shrugged. "I was trying to make it sound more professional." David scoffed. "You sounded like you swallowed a dictionary." Clara rolled her eyes. '"I suppose you're also going to tell me it was boring, too, huh?"  
"Well…" He drawled out.  
She folded her arms scowling. "You love nitpicking everything I do, don't you?" He sighed sitting back. "No, I don't believe it or not," David studied her. "But what exactly are you trying to prove by writing like this?" Clara shot him a glare. "That I can actually write."  
He gave a nod giving a scoff. "Yeah, well, it's not working." Clara groaned frustrated. "Look you!" She abruptly stood from the couch wagging her finger at him like he was five. "I'm tired of having my writing abilities downgraded by a man that wears 'Road Runner' on his back pocket!" She snapped.  
He arched his eyebrow and scowled but then broke into a snicker. Soon Clara was giggling, too. "God, I sound stupid." She said blushing and sitting back down embarrassed.  
"Oh, I've been told worse," He chuckled. "By the way," David said getting up from the couch and going over to his desk. "I wanted to show you this."  
"What is it?" Clara asked.  
"That's one of your drafts. I found it in the trash." He replied handing her a piece of slightly crumpled paper. Clara noticed the red 'B' on it. "You gave me a 'B'." She said surprised.  
David nodded.  
"But why?" She asked.  
"It was good," He shrugged. "And I want you to see what you're really capable of." David replied simply. She looked at the paper then back at him skeptical. "Is this a real grade?" Clara said. He nodded. "I wanted you to see that you're very talented," David tilted his head thoughtfully at her. "Believe it or not I do believe in you Clara."  
Clara now felt bad about her outburst and sighed shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to act like this." She apologized. "It's okay but why do you?" David asked curious.  
She exhaled. "My dad isn't happy that I've chosen journalism and I want to prove him wrong." Clara explained. He nodded. "I thought maybe that's what it was."  
"But I'm not doing a very good job proving anything," Clara said softly lowering her eyes. "You must hate me, right now." "No, I don't," He replied. "And I still want to help." David said. She glanced at him slowly. "Really?"  
"If you want me to." He added carefully. Clara nodded. "Yeah, I like that." She smiled.  
He grinned. "Brilliant!" He sat back down on the couch and they continued working on her essay.


	6. Chapter 6

Clara sat at the table of her living room flipping through a magazine, it was Friday night and she was bored. Amy was out on a date and her tutorial was canceled because David's friend Matt had tickets for a 'Proclaimers' concert and she had been doing such a good job, lately he thought he would do her a favor by giving her a night off.  
But secretly she wished he hadn't. Clara liked the tutorials and hanging out with David, eating candy and just talking. It was nice.  
She sighed pushing aside the fashion magazine and tapping her fingers on the table. "There's got to be something I can do, tonight." She muttered out loud. Clara glanced out the window. It was a beautiful, starry night so why not go out?  
After debating it a while she decided that she was going out, too. She glanced at her jeans and oversize blue sweater and figured it was fine enough. She grabbed her purse and keys before leaving the apartment.  
Clara stopped by a coffee shop for a coffee and then wandered over to the park enjoying the cool breeze. It wasn't much but it was relaxing. Her mind wandered over to David and the concert. She smiled hoping he was having a good time. Then she spotted somebody that looked like David sitting on a bench slightly hunched over. Curious she walked by. "Professor Smith?"  
He glanced up almost groggy-eyed with a goofy smile and wagged his finger. "No, no, Professor Smith is the w-weekday, David-'hic'-is the um, weekend." His speech slurred a little.  
"Are you alright?' She asked concerned. He gave a cat-like smile and nodded. "Mm, hmm, absolutely brilliant!" David hiccuped again.  
Clara groaned. Great he's drunk.  
"Sir, how much have you had to drink?" She asked sitting beside him. He hiccuped. "A few," He admitted with a shrug. "But, but Matt had more than me." She frowned. "Where is Matt?" David smirked. "His date took him home."  
Clara sighed. "Well, it's kind of late, what are you doing out here?" He sighed. "Waiting for a cab besides I don't mind it's nice out here." David leaned closer. "It was so hot in that concert like an oven!" He giggled resting his head on her shoulder.  
She noticed his hair was damp and his white and blue graphic t-shirt clung to him. If he weren't drunk she might've found him attractive but Clara knew she had to get him home before someone from the school saw him or worse before someone could harm him.  
"Come on, sir," She decided. "I'll take you home." David shook his head. "No, no, I'll be fine, Clara." He then grinned. "Clara," David said thoughtfully. "You know that is the prettiest name I-I've ever heard."  
She nodded. "Thanks. Now let's go, please?" Clara gently pulled him up but he scowled. "Oi', I am not a toy, young lady," He scolded then made a face. "Ugh, I sound like my father." Clara suppressed a smirk. "Come on, sir, let's get you home."  
He grunted and stumbled while laughing in the process but they made it to her car. The ride to his apartment went smoother than expected except for the occasional playing with her automatic window and singing but when they finally got to his apartment Clara discovered two things about David one: he wears his key on a chain around his neck and two: David was ticklish making retrieving the key… interesting.  
Once inside she managed to get him on the couch. "Blimey," She groaned straightening up. "For a skinny guy you're pretty heavy." "I work out." He giggled lying there.  
Clara nodded eyeing his lean muscular form up and down. She believed it. She sighed. "Okay just lie here and I'll get you a sheet and some headache medicine, yeah?"  
He just nodded.  
Clara came back with the coolest sheet she could find and some pills and water for his headache. She covered him and soon he lay there sleeping and breathing softly. She had to admit he was adorable.  
Knowing he was safe and sound she decided it was time to go but his hand gently grabbed her wrist. "Something wrong?" Clara asked. "You're nice." He muttered with his eyes half opened. "A lot nicer than Reinette, she…she didn't want me." David said softly before closing his eyes again.  
Clara's heart broke hearing that. She couldn't imagine anybody not wanting him."Night, night, David." She smiled, squeezing his hand before leaving.  
When she got home Amy was waiting in the living room looking worried. "There you are! Do you know what time it is," She said scowling, hopping up from the couch. "Where were you, anyway?"  
Clara decided not to tell her about David and casually shrugged. "I was out at the park and just lost track of time," Clara stretched and yawned glancing at her watch. It was getting late. "No need to make a big deal out of it."  
Amy sighed. "I know but your dad has been driving me crazy calling here, he says he has big news." Normally she would've been interested but Clara was too tired and concerned about David to care at the moment. "I call him, later," She replied simply. "I'm going to bed."  
Amy just looked at her friend surprised by her nonchalant tone as she left the room.  
________________________________________  
By Monday everything was normal, again, David was his typical self so it seemed the incident from Friday night had been forgotten until after class when he called Clara to his desk.  
"You wanted to see me?" She asked. "Yeah," David nodded sheepishly. He then looked at her and scoffed slightly embarrassed. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior on Friday."  
Clara shrugged. "It's okay happens to everybody." He shook his head. "No, it's not okay. You shouldn't of seen me like that," David tapped his pencil lowering his gaze before looking at her. "I just hope it doesn't hurt our student/teacher relationship. I just don't want you to think less of me."  
She scoffed lightly and smiled. "Of course I don't." He smiled relieved. "Good. I also want to thank you for helping me. I really mean it, I'm grateful." David said sincerely. Clara blushed. "No problem." "So we're good?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She nodded. "Brilliant," He grinned. "Well, I'm glad that's settled." "I am too." She replied watching him gather his things. Clara glanced at him curious. "Just one question." "Yeah?" He replied zipping his bag.  
She stared down at her hands. "Who's Reinette?" He paused looking at her questionably. "Sorry?" Clara shrugged. "You said I was nicer than Reinette. Who was she?"  
David swallowed realizing he must have mentioned her while he was drunk. He shook his head clearing his throat. "Not important just someone from my past." David walked past her. "An ex-girlfriend?" Clara guessed.  
He paused stopping at the door. "I really don't want to discuss it." He retorted softly.  
She had clearly struck a nerve, Clara nodded quietly. "Fair enough." David sighed regretting his tone. "But yes, you are nicer than she is." She glanced up at his smile causing butterflies in her stomach. "I'll see ya' tomorrow." David winked at her before he left the classroom.  
Clara didn't know why but she strolled out of the room smiling to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you think?" Clara asked David pausing in the middle of her typing. He walked over to the desk carefully reading over her shoulder.  
He nodded "That's good but-"  
She scoffed. "Seriously," Clara frowned interrupting. "I thought I was improving." He smirked. "You are I was just going to say that you misspelled 'tourism'."  
"Oh," She blushed feeling silly. "I knew that." Clara quickly added shrugging her shoulder. David nodded. "Of course you did." He teased. She playfully stuck her tongue out making him laugh. She continued typing. Clara liked working on her essays in David apartment, she felt relaxed and it was kind of fun. He set a piece of paper face down in front of her.  
Clara glanced up. "What's that?" He causally shrugged. "I don't know." Clara could see his eyes dancing.  
"Is it last week's essay?" She asked eagerly. David smirked. "Why don't you find out?" Clara slowly turned it over keeping her hand over the mark. She looked at him reluctantly. "It is good, right or at least fair?" He scoffed. "Find out already."  
"Okay, okay." She replied moving her hand and saw a red 'A'. Excitement swept over her. It was her first 'A.'  
"I got an 'A'?" She exclaimed. He nodded. "Yep, you earned it." Clara grinned. "I don't believe it!" He shrugged. "I do, I told you were good."  
"Thanks," She said sincerely and grinned at her paper. "Dad is going to freak!" "In a good way." She added. He smiled at her and let her continue working while he jotted something in his grade book.  
Clara glanced over as he walked around the living room with a pencil in his mouth periodically stopping and writing in a notepad or checking a text book over on the coffee table. It amazed Clara; even at home he had energy. He noticed her staring and paused taking the pencil out of his mouth. "What?"  
She just smirked. "Nothing."  
He shook his head and plopped onto the couch reaching for his sketchbook. "Taking a break?' She asked.  
He took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, you're welcome to take one, too."  
A break sounded good. She pushed away from the desk stretching then moved to the couch beside him. David handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks," She smiled taking a sip. She noticed a planner on the cluttered table with a red circle around Saturday.  
"What's going on Saturday?" She asked curious. "Just a basketball game with some friends but I don't know if I can make it. Missy's kept me so busy this week my paperwork has backed up." He grunted taking another sip.  
She frowned. "Sorry." "It's okay," He shrugged putting his coffee down and he started drawing. "I'll figure something out." "I didn't know you played." Clara said.  
He briefly glanced at her. "Oh, yes back in middle school I was on a team."  
Clara nodded sipping some more coffee. She noticed he was really concentrating in his notebook. She tried to casually peek at what he was doing but he noticed and stopped. "Yes, Miss Oswald?" He sang. She blushed. "I was just um…"  
"Curious?" He finished for her. She nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I've noticed that about you." He smirked. Clara shrugged. "Can't help it, it's my nature," She glanced at him nudging his shoulder. "So can I see?"  
David smiled. "Sure." He handed her the book. Clara put down her drink and held the spiral notebook studying it in awe. It was filled with poems and drawings. The mini sketches of people and flowers were all done in pencil and very detailed and the poems were beautiful and poignant. She flipped through the pages impressed. "This amazing!" She commented returning the book. "You should publish that."  
He smirked placing it on the end table. "You're sweet." Clara scoffed. "I'm serious as talented as you are you could be a famous artist or a poet."  
David popped some chewy fruit candy in his mouth. "Thanks but I'm happy where I am." "Well, I'm honored that you showed it to me." She said.  
He just smiled at her making her blush. What was it about that sweet boyish smile? She wondered.  
David sighed clasping his hands. "Listen, I'm sorry about snapping at you the other day when you asked me about Reinette." She shook her head brushing it off with her hand. "It's okay, I shouldn't have asked."  
"No, it was a proper question and I should've answered." He replied. Clara glanced at him. She had to admit she was still curious about who this girl was. She shifted a little in her seat. "So who is she?"  
He sighed leaning back into the couch, propping his foot on the edge of the table folding his arms. "She was a girl I worked with, another professor. We were in a relationship." "Was it serious?" Clara asked carefully. "Oh, yes," He scoffed. "I thought we were going to get married but she decided money was more important and accepted an exclusive professor's job in Paris."  
"That's not fair." She frowned sitting back.  
David turned his head looking at her. "Oh, she originally told me she just needed a break then a few weeks later I got an invitation from her inviting me to her wedding." "Ouch." Clara commented. He smirked. "Yeah, 'ouch' is right."  
"Did it hurt?" She asked. He nodded his expression becoming somber. "A lot." He admitted softly.  
Clara lowered her eyes feeling bad for him. "I'm sorry that happened." "Well, life goes on." David sighed sitting up and pulling out some files.  
"You're not bitter?" She said slightly surprised. David shrugged his shoulder. "I could be but bitterness takes up a lot of valuable time, don't ya' think," He smiled. "Come on back to work, yeah?"  
She nodded and went back to the desk sitting down.  
Clara leaned over in her chair biting her thumb tip studying him as he started writing inside a folder. She had to admit she was impressed by his attitude, it was refreshing and mature. Maybe she was wrong about him. She glanced at him once more, thoughtfully before going back to her work.  
________________________________________  
After her tutorial Clara walked home still thinking about David and everything that he had revealed to her. Under all that sugar, cartoons and manic energy was a deeper, more thoughtful person, she realized. Clara found it rather attractive. Still it sadden her to know what had happened to him, it wasn't fair. There were lots of girls that would love to be with him, Reinette was just a fool. Suddenly her cellphone rang interrupting her thoughts.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Clara, honey?" Her father answered.  
"Dad, hi," She smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't call I was…busy." She half lied. There was no need to tell him about the drunk incident with David. Her father chuckled. "It's alright, sweetheart, I understand."  
Clara smiled feeling relieved. "So Amy said you have some big news, what is it?" "Well, you remember Linda?" He asked.  
Clara cringed at that name. Linda had been dating her dad for about four months, Clara couldn't stand that woman but her father adored her. "Yeah," She replied trying to sound cheerful. "Why?"  
"Well," He paused briefly before exclaiming. "We're getting married!"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at class Clara couldn't concentrate. She still couldn't believe it. Her father was marrying Linda. Those words still played in her mind like a bad dream. Of course she pretended to be happy even though she wasn't.  
As class continued Clara tried to act normally but David seemed to read right through her. He kept snapping his fingers and asking if she was okay. She said she was but she could tell he wasn't convinced.  
But she made it through the day and after school Clara showed up at David's apartment for another tutorial. She knocked on the door and he answered it smiling at her. "Clara, hi!"  
"Hi." She smiled slightly. "Ready to get to work?" He asked rubbing his hands. Clara just nodded and walked inside. He left to get his text book, she noticed cartoons playing on the T.V and the comics on the couch. She smirked a little, it reminded Clara of why she liked his carefree spirit.  
He came back and noticed her sitting there on the couch with a somber expression. He slowly approached her with another essay. "Um, by the way I wanted to congratulate you on your latest paper." David smiled handing her the essay.  
Clara didn't feel like celebrating. She briefly glanced at it and nodded. "Thanks." He studied her solemn expression. "Are you alright?" David asked concerned.  
Clara sighed exasperated. "Yes, for the one millionth time I'm fine, okay?" He raised his hands up backing away a little. "Okay just checking."  
She immediately regretted her harsh tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just..." Clara swallowed. "I just found out that my dad is getting remarried and I'm not exactly thrilled."  
David nodded sitting beside her. "So I take it you're not exactly crazy about her." She scoffed. "I can't stand Linda. The woman is snobby and impossible…and she's not mum." She frowned picking at the knee of her blue jeans.  
"Your parents divorced?" He asked. She shook her head. "Mum, died when I was young." "I'm sorry." David replied sincerely.  
She smiled slightly. "Thanks." Clara said softly as she tugged her fingers.  
David tilted his head studying her a minute before speaking again. "You sure you're up for working, today?" Clara nodded. She didn't feel like going back home. Amy was at her new job and she wanted to keep busy.  
"Yeah." She replied. David just nodded and watched her go to the desk and start up her laptop but he could tell she still looked stressed.  
David suddenly had an idea. He went to his coat closet and pulled out a couple of skateboards and helmets before coming back to the desk.  
Clara sat there staring at the start up screen when she saw David's hand carefully closing her laptop lid. She glanced up at him. "What are you doing?"  
He smiled. "The essay can wait. You need a break," He studied her for a second then said. "You have good balance, right?" She nodded. "Yeah but what-"  
Brilliant," He grinned handing her a skateboard. "Come on." Clara stood looking at him confused. "Where we going?"  
"You'll see." He smiled taking her hand.  
________________________________________  
They ended up at a crowded park. It was a beautiful afternoon, families and joggers everywhere but she still didn't know why she was there.  
She glanced at him curious. "So what are we doing?" "We're going skateboarding." David said. "You've ever skated?" "Not since I was ten," Clara admitted. "And even then I wasn't very good."  
"Don't worry," He smiled. "I'll help ya'." Clara smiled slightly and placed on her helmet. He helped her on the skateboard then had her spread her arms out. "Okay, now I'll take your hands and slowly push you a little then you try on your own, yeah?"  
Clara nodded feeling nervous and excited at the same time. He took her hands and went beside her, his soft touch nearly gave her goosebumps. She did her best to ignore his warm cinnamon candy breath as he made sure she was balanced. It was almost distracting then he began slowly pushed her along on the skateboard. Clara let out a squeal of delight as she moved along. "This is fun!"  
He grinned. "You see," David said. "Now try on your own by pushing your foot." Clara started pushing with her foot and was moving by herself. David smiled as he watched.  
She started speeding up a little, gliding along the sidewalk. David grinned impressed. "Well, aren't you the expert?" He said. Clara scoffed. "Not likely." She stopped and looked at him. "Now let's see you try." Clara dared. "Okay." He smirked rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning his blue shirt revealing a white t-shirt underneath.  
Clara started blushing as she handed him his helmet. "Uh, h-here." She stuttered. "Thank you." He replied putting it on.  
David started off slow then sped up a bit before flipping his board a couple of times with his feet. He moved like a pro. Clara watch in awe as he moved from side to side then skidded along a ramp. Finally David stopped and looked at her. "Well?"  
"Bit of a show off, aren't you?" She teased making him laugh. "Well, thank you, I'll take that as a compliment" He kidded back. David spotted a lemonade cart. "Buy you a lemonade?" He offered.  
She nodded. After purchasing two lemonades they found a bench and sat down. The breeze felt nice and cool.  
He took a sip of his drink. "Feeling better?" Clara nodded. "Yeah," She glanced at him. "I really am sorry about today." He scoffed waving his hand. "Ah, it's okay."  
Clara shook her head. "No, it's not. You were trying to be nice and I snapped at you." "It's alright, really." David assured her. She just smiled taking a sip of her drink. Clara looked at him. "Your parents are divorced, right?"  
He nodded drinking from his cup. "Yep, divorced when I was eight. Mum remarried when I was eleven." "How did you stand watching your mum remarry?" She asked. David shrugged briefly staring into his cup. "Well, I wasn't thrilled at first especially getting Jack as a stepbrother."  
She frowned slightly confused. "I thought you liked him." He nodded sipping his cup. "I do…now but back then he used to drive me crazy," David sighed. "Particularly when we were kids." She smirked. "That bad, huh?"  
He leaned his head back groaning. "You have no idea." He smirked shaking his head. "One time I needed a costume for a Halloween party and Jack offered to help." "Oh and did he?" Clara asked.  
David nodded. "Yeah, helped me by wrapping half my body with toilet paper then he dumped powder all over me," He chuckled. "I ended up looking like a skinny version of the mummy man."  
She muffled a giggle imaging him wrapped up in toilet paper. David sighed. "But Jack's a good guy so is Peter, that's my stepdad." Clara nodded then briefly lowered her eyes. "So what do I do?" He glanced at her and shrugged. "Well, does Linda make your dad happy?"  
Clara just nodded. "Yeah, she does, I guess."  
"Then it can't be all bad can it," He leaned back against the bench. "Besides considering you live away from home you won't have to see her that often." Clara sighed. "Never thought of it like that," She shrugged. "I suppose I could take her during the holidays."  
"See, there you go." He smiled finishing his drink. "Thanks." She smiled. David shrugged. "No problem that's what I'm here for."  
Clara glanced at her watch and pressed her lips into a sheepish smile realizing how long she had kept him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep on like that," Clara scoffed embarrassed. "I must boring, huh?"  
He shook his head. "Not at all, I'm glad you talked to me," David replied. "And I find you quite fascinating." He winked making her blush. He really had a sweet smile. "Stop it, Clara!" She mentally scolded herself.  
She sighed realizing it was getting late. "Well, I better get back." He nodded. "Okay and if you need to talk again you know where to find me, yeah?" "Okay and thanks again," Clara said shyly suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach. "I mean for listening to me and all." She added.  
He smiled. "My pleasure, I'll see ya' tomorrow, okay?" Clara smiled and nodded then walked away still feeling her heart doing somersaults.


	9. Chapter 9

Clara returned home. "I'm back!" She called out walking into the living room. Amy was sitting on the couch reading and glanced up from her book. "Well, look who's here."  
Clara rolled her eyes playfully as she grabbed a water from the fridge. "Come on, I'm not that late." She moved beside her on the couch opening up her water. Amy lightly tapped her with the book. "So go on then, where were ya'?"  
"I was out." Clara replied shrugging. "Were you with anyone in particular?" She asked. "Maybe." Clara replied coy. Amy grinned bouncing in her seat. "Ooh mystery man, huh?"  
Clara scoffed. "No just a nice afternoon with Professor Smith, that's all." Amy smirked. "Oh, really?" Clara sighed sipping some water. "Look, we had coffee it's not a big deal."  
She just nodded still smirking.  
"What?" Clara frowned. Amy shrugged. "Nothing it's just you've been hanging out a lot, lately with him and you have to admit he is cute." She groaned, already tired of this conversation and looked at her. "He's also my professor, Amy and of course I've been seeing him. I need help with my grades."  
Amy nodded. "Whatever you say." She sang getting up. Clara sat there and grumbled, silently wishing Amy didn't read so many romance novels.  
Professor Smith was a nice guy and they were just friends plain and simple…right?  
________________________________________  
The next week Clara was leaving math class, it was late and stars were just coming out. As she walked across campus she spotted David laying on the grass. Curious she walked over and stood over him. "Hi." She said. He glanced up. "Hello!" He smiled.  
"What are you doing?" Clara asked. He shrugged. "Taking a break," He replied sitting up straight. "Every now and then we old professors need to take a break from the classroom." He teased. She winced. "You're never going to let me live that down, huh?"  
David chuckled. "Well, I take it as a compliment," He offered her a spot on the grass." "Care to sit?" Clara had a few minutes and sat beside him. She looked around. It was a beautiful evening. "I can see why you came out here." Clara said rubbing her arms.  
David frowned. "You cold?" She shrugged. "Just a little." He quickly put his suit jacket around her, the warmth almost gave her goosebumps. "There ya' go." He smiled. Clara smiled slightly tugging the jacket closer. "So what do you do out here?" She asked.  
"Oh, look at the stars." He replied. Clara nodded looking up at the lightly colored velvet sky. David grinned nudging her shoulder. "When we were kids me and Jack used to pick out stars we wanted to visit."  
She looked at him. "Yeah, how did you do that?" "I'll show ya'. Pick a star, any star." David said. Clara felt silly but studied the sky before picking one. "That one." She pointed.  
He glanced up through his glasses and smiled. "Ah, nice…" He thought a moment. "We'll call it New, New York." Clara smirked. "New, New York, that's its name?" David shrugged. "Well, technically it's the fifteenth New York so it's actually New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York."  
"That's quite a mouthful." She replied amused. "That's why they shortened it." David grinned. Clara smirked. She had to admit this was fun. "And what do you think is up there?"  
He sighed leaning back on his arms and stared thoughtfully. "Oh, I think it has tall buildings made of transparent diamonds, flying cars, and apple scented grass, maybe a place where aliens and humans coexist." Clara smiled. "Sounds nice."  
He shrugged sitting back up. "Yeah but it's silly, isn't it, imagining made up planets?" She shook her head. "Not really, I think it's good to have an imagination."  
David smirked slightly. "Good for you." "I bet Mattie enjoys your stories." She said gazing at him. He smiled twirling a blade of grass between his fingers. "Yeah, she does." "What kind of stories do you tell her?" Clara asked.  
He sighed. "I tell her about planets made of diamonds, outer space royalty throwing dinner parties," David smirked. "I even tell her stories about ballerina cats." Clara smiled. "That sounds wonderful. Why don't you make those into books?"  
He shook his head. "Nah, I made those stories for Mattie besides profiting off of them wouldn't feel right," David opened a bag of gummy bears and popped one in his mouth. "But tell ya' what, I'll write them down for you." He winked.  
Clara blushed as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I like that." He smiled at her then continued gazing at the sky, the streetlight catching his face showcasing his handsome features. Clara found herself staring. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle and shine. They were so beautiful. Why hadn't she noticed that before? She wondered.  
A warm feeling seemed to grow inside her the longer she stared at his at his tall, lanky, muscular frame. He popped in another candy making her so tempted to kiss and taste the sweetness from his lips. Clara quickly snapped back to reality. What was she saying?  
David noticed she was looking flush. "Are you okay, Miss Oswald?" Clara shook her head. "Um, I have to go," Clara said quickly getting up. "I'll see ya' in class tomorrow." She said walking away forgetting his jacket was still wrapped around her.


	10. Chapter 10

Clara got home as fast as she could nearly forgetting that she still had the jacket on. As soon as she closed the door she looked down and nearly panicked. "Oh, great I took his jacket." She groaned.  
What was the matter with her? She wondered. Clara ran her hands down the fabric of the sleeves. It felt nice, it felt like him. "What am I saying?" She scolded herself. Suddenly she heard the door knocked and nearly jumped.

"Get it together, Clara." She told herself. Clara walked to the door and opened it. David was standing there smiling at her. "Hi!" He said. "David," She squeaked. "What are you doing here?" Clara asked. He pointed at the jacket. "You, uh, took my jacket." "Oh, right," She said removing it. Clara handed it to him. "Sorry, I was in a hurry."

David shrugged. "It's okay." He sighed. "Well, goodnight." But Clara didn't want him to go, yet. "Wait!" Clara blurted. He paused at looked at her. "Yes?" She lowered her head shyly. "Um, would you like some coffee?"  
"Well…" He started to say. "Come on, it's just coffee." Clara added. David nodded. "Okay, sure." He walked into her apartment setting his jacket over a chair as Clara went to the kitchen.

He looked around. "This really is a nice place." She smiled. "Thanks," Clara started the coffee maker. "How many sugars do you want?" David shook his head as he approached the counter. "None, I like my coffee black."  
For some reason that made her snicker. David glanced at her. "What?" She shrugged handing him his coffee. "Nothing, I just figured with your sweet tooth you like a lot of sugar in your coffee, too."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. People seem to think I put sugar in everything." "Why do you like sweets so much?" She asked taking a sip. He shrugged. "Don't know, guess because I didn't get a lot of sweets as a kid." David took a small sip before blowing into his cup.  
Clara watched secretly wondering how sweet his lips tasted. "Stop it, Clara!" She cursed herself and continued to drink her coffee.

David glanced around. "You live here alone?" She shook her head. "No, Amy lives here, too but she's at work," She replied. "She works at the shop just down the street." He just nodded and continued drinking his coffee. "This is good." He said.  
She smiled taking another sip. "Thanks." "I bet you're a good cook." David added. Clara scoffed. "Not as good as mum, she made awesome soufflés." He smirked. "Oh, I bet you're just as good as her."

Clara smiled slightly and glanced at him. "What about you? Can you cook?" David shrugged. "Oh, I cook. I'm not as good as my dad, though, now, he can cook," He sighed and gave a small chuckle. "He always tells me 'David, you'll never get a wife unless you can cook.'"  
Clara shrugged shyly. "Don't know I'm sure there a lot of girls that would want to be with you." David just smiled. He finished the last of his coffee and glanced at his watch. "I better go."  
She nodded and walked him to the door. "Thanks for the coffee." He said. "You're welcome." She smiled.

"And I'll see ya' in class tomorrow, yeah?" David added placing his jacket over his arm. "Looking forward to it." Clara replied.  
He sighed opening the door. "Well, good night Miss Oswald." David started to go. "David?" Clara blurted stopping him.  
He glanced at her. "Yeah?" She leaned over kissing his cheek, her lips tingled as they touched his skin. She slowly pulled back. "Good night." She said.  
He looked at her surprised. David blushed clearing his throat. "Yes, um, good night." He smiled politely closing the door.  
________________________________________  
The next day in class Clara was distracted. She was feeling slightly guilty about the kiss. Yes, it was just a simple peck but she feared made David uncomfortable which she didn't want to do. The more she thought about it the more she regretted it so Clara decided to talk to him.  
The bell rang interrupting her thoughts. "Okay, everyone," David said checking his watch. "That's it. Don't forget exams this Friday." He announced as everyone left. He smirked at the some of groans and grunts from his students as he went back to his desk.

David popped a cinnamon apple candy in his mouth and placed earbuds from his i-pod in his ears before turning it on and began reading through some essays.  
Clara slowly approached his desk and gently cleared her throat. He glanced up and smiled removing the earbuds. "Yes, Miss Oswald, how can I help you?"  
She lowered her eyes feeling nervous. "I wanted to apologize for last night." "What the jacket," He scoffed. "I told you it's okay." David assured her.

She shook her head. "I-I meant the kiss." "Ah, it's alright. It was just a peck." David replied simply. "I know," Clara sighed. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
He smirked as he stood from the desk and sat on the edge. "Clara, the last thing you do is make me feel uncomfortable." She glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah?"  
He nodded. "Yeah. You're a very bright and sweet young lady." Clara blushed. "A little bossy, maybe…" David jokingly added.  
"Oi'!" She playfully scowled. "But a very sweet young lady." He smiled. Her heart fluttered. "That smile." Clara thought. Something in his sweet smile caused a warmth inside her. It was driving her crazy. At that moment her heart was screaming to kiss him despite her brain advising against it.

But she really wanted to. David looked at her concerned. "Clara, are you alright?"  
All logic left her brain and instead of answering she grabbed the back his head pressed her lips against his, surprising him. She half expected him to pull away or push her off but he didn't. He kissed her back.  
God, he was a good kisser. His lips were perfect, soft and sweet from the candy. He pulled her close deepening the kiss as their lips moved together, gently pulling and nipping. The way he held her told her he wanted this just as much as she did. The kiss was beautiful, confirming every feeling she had for him.

Her fingers ran through his hair and she let out a soft moan snapping him back to reality.  
His eyes opened. "What the hell am I doing?" He thought. Suddenly she felt the kiss break and David pull back. He looked panicked. She looked at him confused. "David?" He avoided her eyes. "I need to go." He said quickly grabbing his bag. "But…" She started to say.  
But before she could finish he was already gone leaving her standing there alone, slightly confused and now in love.


	11. Chapter 11

David was mad at himself. He was mad at that kiss and how much he loved it and Clara. The taste of her peach gloss and her perfect doe eyes and pouting soft pink lips still lingered in his mind. He glanced down at his desk and realized he had graded the same paper twice and cursed. "Damn it." He muttered feeling stupid.  
He tossed his pen aside and groaned rubbing his eyes. This was all his fault. Just then he heard a soft throat clearing. David glanced up and saw Clara standing there. 

"Clara," He replied slightly flustered. "What are you doing here," "Err, not that I'm not glad that you're here but why are you here? Class is over." David rambled.  
She smiled slightly. "I wanted to talk." "Oh," He replied fully aware she was referring to the kiss. David stood and started wiping the chalkboard trying to avoid her flirtatious stare. "What about?" He asked innocently.

"Well," She sang coming closer. "I was hoping to talk about us, about that kiss." He sighed. "Yeah, I wanted to apologize for that." David turned and somehow her face was an inch away from his. She was smiling and put her arms around his neck. "I didn't want an apology." Clara whispered against his mouth before pressing her lips against his.  
Though he tried to resist once again he was becoming lost in her kiss and embraced her. Those perfect soft lips were messing with his senses making it hard not to want her. Her tongue delicately tracing his lower lip and entering his mouth it was almost enough to make him lose his mind. This girl was going was going to be the end of him, yet!

But the feel of chalkboard against his back brought him back to reality. He gently pulled her back and swallowed regaining his focus. "Clara, this can't happen."  
"Yes, it can." She said. David sighed. "Look, we're both stressed out and under a lot of pressure and sometimes…"  
"I love you." She blurted. He looked at her slightly shocked. Clara swallowed feeling the butterflies in her stomach but kept going. "I love you," Clara smiled. "And I'm not ashamed to say it."  
"Clara…" He started to say but she gently interrupted him.

"I know you're my teacher and I know I probably shouldn't feel like this but I can't help it," She admitted. "You're just so kind and sweet and just everything to me and when I look at you I don't see my teacher all I see is you." "All I want is you."  
David felt his heart drop. He briefly closed his eyes regretting the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Clara, please listen to me," He begged. "You're not in love with me."

She looked at him confused. He swallowed thickly. "This is just a passing crush." "It's not a crush." She said touching his hand. Her gentle touch made his heart jump, he wanted so much to hold her hand but instead he immediately brushed past her pulling his hand away. He shook his head. "That kiss should not have happened. It was wrong."  
"I don't think so." She smiled slightly coming closer. She ran her hands under his shirt collar, her loving eyes searching his. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he couldn't. This was wrong. He stopped her hands and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Clara, I'm your teacher. We'll get into trouble."

"Well, we can keep it a secret. No one has to know." She said. David looked at her and smiled sadly. "You and I both know I'm not worth risking your future over." He slowly went back to his desk. "I'm going to talk to Missy about having you sent to Mr. Jackson's class next semester."  
"What?" She exclaimed. "It's an advanced class," He quickly added. "You're doing so well and you'll go so much farther in his class."  
Clara gave him a hard hurtful glare. "You're just trying to get rid of me." She accused. David sighed. "I'm doing you a favor." He insisted. She nodded. "Right," She snipped. "Breaking my heart is doing me a favor." David lowered his gaze ashamed. "I swear I'm not trying to and I promise within time you'll get over me."

Clara could feel the tears burning in her eyes and turned away. She couldn't believe he was doing this.  
He slowly looked at her but she kept her head turned. Unsure what to say David grabbed his bag. "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said softly, slowly walking away.  
"Did it mean anything?" Clara blurted stopping him. She looked at him with wet eyes. "Did that kiss mean anything…at all?" Her voice cracked. She looked at him with some tiny bit of hope that maybe it still did.

His heart was breaking. He wanted to embrace her and tell her he loved her, tell her that kiss meant the world to him but it wasn't worth getting either of them into trouble nor was it worth hurting her future and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
He looked at her with no expression. "No, it…it didn't." David forced himself to say. Her heart was broken. Clara was crushed. She pressed her lips and held back her tears. She said nothing and just quickly walked past him slamming the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Clara was hurt and angry. She rushed home slamming the door shut, the tears spilling down her cheeks. How could he do this to her? She felt so stupid. She leaned against the door wiping her eyes. For a brief moment she really believed he cared but obviously she was wrong. Clara was nothing more to him then just another student. The more she thought about him the more her heart broke.

"Stupid twit." She muttered. How did she let herself get fooled like that? She went to the couch and sat there telling herself it was silly crying for a man that clearly didn't want her back but it did little to ease her already breaking heart.  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile David lay on his couch staring at the ceiling, hating himself for what he did but kept telling himself it was for the best. Now all he had to do was make himself believe it.  
Suddenly he heard the door knock before it opened. "Hey!" Matt greeted him happily. "Hi." David grunted. Matt's expression changed when he saw how deflated David looked. "You okay?" He frowned.  
David shrugged. "Considering I'm nothing but a scumbag, yeah, I'm great." He remarked sarcastically. Matt sat on the edge of the coffee table and tapped his leg with his hand. "What's wrong?" He didn't want to go into details and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand." "Try me." Matt replied.

David sat up and looked at him. "Matt, have you ever been in love? I mean properly in love?"  
He shrugged. "I suppose I have, why?" David scoffed. "I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the world and I can't be with her." "Why not?" He asked.  
David groaned. "Because it's complicated. It's stupid and it's complicated." Matt shrugged. "Shouldn't stop you from being with her, though," He glanced at him. "Does she love you?"

He exhaled looking defeated. "Yeah." "Then what's the problem?" Matt asked. David shook his head. "I wish I could tell you," He scoffed bitterly at himself. "Besides she hates me, right now anyway." He sighed heavily.  
"I'm sorry." Matt said. "So am I." He muttered. He studied his friend's somber expression then said. "Hey, you going to be okay?" David shrugged. "Yeah, I'll be fine, always am." "I know always alright, huh?" He replied. David just shrugged lowering his gaze.

Matt was still lost about what's going on but knew there was no point in pressing David to talk and started to leave. "Okay, I'll see ya' later, then." He said. David just muttered out a 'Sure'. Matt took one last glance at his solemn friend before closing the door behind him.  
David leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes, wishing the pain in his heart would just go away.  
________________________________________  
David wasn't himself that week, Clara could tell. His manic boyish energy was almost nonexistent as he taught. He barely even touched his candy stash. Some worry was creeping inside her but she told herself it wasn't her problem but it did little to ease her mind.  
The bell rang and David sighed glad that the day was over. He looked at his class. "Okay, people I will be at a teacher's convention for a few days next week so any essays due will be due on Friday, don't forget." He said before dismissing the class. He went to his desk about to take a piece of candy only to change his mind. He just didn't feel like it.

He glanced up watching Clara gather her things into her backpack, she was beautiful in her blue floral dress, black tights and navy blue cardigan, her short soft hair framing her face perfectly.  
His heart was breaking inside. Clara hadn't spoken to him in days. David was tempted to talk to her but didn't know what to say or even if he should. She noticed him staring and frowned. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, just wanted to give you back your essay," David replied quickly going through a pile of papers. "You did a very nice job." He stood smiling politely handing it to her. Clara just grunted shoving it in her pocket. She was still mad still him.  
"Still not talking to me, then?" He said shoving his hands in his pockets. She glared at him. "Very observant." Clara remarked zipping up her bag. David sighed. "Clara, please I…"

Before he could finished a student name Danny walked inside interrupting him. David cursed under his breath but Danny didn't seem to notice.  
He smiled at her. "Hey, Clara!" "Hi, Danny!" She smiled back completely ignoring David making him scowl. Danny glanced at David then back at her noticing some tension. "Am I interrupting?" "No," She replied quickly. "What's up?"

David rolled his eyes and sat back down. Why was he even bothering?  
Danny looked at her shyly. "I was wondering if you were busy, tonight." "Uh, no, why?" She asked.  
"I was hoping we could go out maybe to the pub." David flinched a little hearing that but didn't show it. He slowly stood and started keeping busy by wiping the chalkboard but he kept listening silently praying Clara would say no.

Clara felt a little awkward. She liked Danny but only as a friend. She wasn't sure how to answer but when she briefly glanced at David he was quickly wiping the board away like he didn't care. It made her angry and hurt again. Clara finally nodded. "Sure, I love to." She smiled. David's heart dropped, his wiping motion slowed and he swallowed thickly. It was like a knife in his heart.

Danny grinned. "Great I'll pick you up at eight, yeah?" She smiled at him and nodded. Danny said bye and left.  
David kept his back turned as Clara gave him a hard glare and walked away. As soon as she was gone David slowly turned around staring down at the floor feeling deflated.  
If she wanted to break his heart, she certainly had succeeded.  
________________________________________  
That night Clara was getting ready for her date. Part of her dreading it a little but the other part of her telling herself that Danny was a nice guy who actually liked her and she should enjoy herself and she was determined to do so but her mind kept wandering over to David. She kind of wished the date was with him.

"Stop thinking about him," She scolded herself. "You're going to meet Danny at the pub for drinks and you're going to have fun, tonight." Clara told herself.  
Clara walked into the living room while putting on her flats, Amy looked up from her book and grinned. "Well, don't you look nice," She said standing from the couch.   
"Where ya' going?" "Out with Danny." She replied putting her other shoe on.  
"Oh, he's cute." Amy replied. Clara gave a small smile. "Yeah, he's nice." Amy smirked nudging her arm. "Don't stay out too late." She teased. Clara playfully rolled her eyes as Amy went into the bedroom to fetch her reading glasses.

She took one last glimpse in the hall mirror, straightening her black sleeveless dress before grabbing her cardigan and cellphone. She started to place her phone into her pocket when she felt something sticking her. It was her essay. She took the paper out and was about to place it in the desk drawer when she noticed the paper didn't look right. Clara frowned and studied it. The paper was beige and it was kind of smudgy. It look like it came from David's notebook.

He must have given her one his drawings by mistake, she realized. Curious she unfolded it. She had expected to see one of his sketches of a cartoon character or a flower or even a messy doodle.  
She looked at it and was stunned. It was a drawing of her! It was so perfect. It was done in pencil, detailed and beautiful but what caught her eye was the short poem written in the corner in David's handwriting.

Tears filled her eyes, it was a simple poem. It didn't even rhyme but it was the most beautiful thing she ever read. The poem talked about her and how much he wanted to be with her even though it wasn't possible.  
Clara just stared at it, reading it over and over again. She couldn't believe it David, loved her and this proved it.  
Then her heart sank as guilt overcame her. What had she done?


	13. Chapter 13

David sat on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand, the bottle sitting on the coffee table. He was hoping if drank enough he would forget Clara. It probably wasn't the best way to heal his broken heart but it was a temporary fix to keep from thinking about her. He took a slow sip and leaned his head back when the door knocked. He grunted and got up to answer it.

Still holding his glass he opened it and was surprised to see Clara standing there looking shy and nervous. He honestly didn't know what to say, he really wasn't expecting to see her especially after everything that had happened.  
"Hi," She said shyly. "May I come in?" Clara asked.  
David shrugged and let her inside. Clara noticed the fancy bottle of wine on the coffee table. She frowned. "You're going to drink all that?"

He sighed. "No I'm not going to drink the whole thing." He remarked sitting down on the couch. Clara said nothing and sat beside him. He stared down into his glass, it was clear he was still hurt.  
He took another sip. "So what brings you here?" He asked. "I wanted to see you." She replied. "What for?" He scoffed drinking some more. She then slowly pulled out the drawing from her pocket and showed it to him. His eyes widen as he took it. It was obvious she wasn't supposed to know about it much less see it. He swallowed placing his glass down. "How did you get this?"

"You gave it to me by mistake." She explained. "It's the most beautiful drawing I've ever seen." She added. David shook his head. He couldn't believe he did that. "You weren't supposed to see this." David said softly. He briefly covered his face. "I swear I was going to tell you cause' originally I wanted to show you I could draw more than just cartoon characters but…the more I saw you the more personal the drawing became and…" His sentence trailed. "I'm sorry." He muttered ashamed at himself.  
"Don't be," She replied. Clara smiled. "I loved it." He looked at her like he wanted to say something then changed his mind. He shook his head and quickly stood and turned his back. "Aren't you going to be late for your date?" "I'm not going." Clara replied.  
"Why not?" David asked.

"He's not you." She said honestly. David looked at her and scoffed. "You're confusing, you know that?" He walked back and was about to grab his glass but she took it away. "Oi'!" He scowled. "Sorry but I think you've had enough," She said placing the glass back down. "Why are you drinking that anyway?"  
"You've got a better way of forgetting you?" He muttered softly. Clara stared at him. "You were trying to forget me?" She came towards him. David nodded. "But it's not working," He sighed rubbing his eyes. He leaned against the fireplace mantle resting his arms on it. "There isn't enough wine in the universe that could make me forget you." Clara glanced at him. "Do you want to forget me?"

David scoffed softly and stared at his clasped hands. "I don't think I know what I want anymore." She swallowed nervously. "I know what I want." Clara said softly. "Oh, what?" He said. "You." Clara replied.  
David looked at her surprised. "You what?" "I can't help it," She admitted. "I love you and that'll never change." Clara said. David sighed. "Clara, I love you, too. I always have but it's not allowed." He replied. Unfazed she came closer her body practically pressing against his. She stroked his arm. "I know but one has to know." "It's risky." He replied. "But it's worth it just to be with you." She said.

Clara met his eyes. "Did you mean what you said in that poem?" He nodded. "Yes but I don't want to hurt your chances," David looked at her. "You're a very smart girl and you deserve a happy future. I'd never forgive myself if I ruined that."  
She gazed thoughtfully into his eyes. "But you make me happy."  
He sighed. "Clara-"

Before he could finish Clara gently brushed her lips against his silencing him. He slowly glanced at her. She was making this so hard for him. "Please," She said softly.  
"I need you." She whispered pressing her lips to his neck. He hitched his breath as she kept pressing her soft lips against his skin, nipping and kissing his sensitive pleasure points. Her fingertips etching along his collar barely touching his skin. His mind was telling her to stop but his heart was begging for more.  
He briefly closed his eyes yielding to her delicate kisses, his insides turning to jelly. He softly moaned her name. Every kiss and brush of her fingertips was making him want her more. She finally looked at him, her lips pink and swollen and her doe eyes filled with want and desire. He couldn't take it anymore and finally pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Clara had always been the good girl, the logical one. But here she was lying on her professor’s bed, naked and unapologetic. And all she saw in front of her was the man she loved. Plain and simple.

David peered over her with all the love in his eyes just for her. Nothing else mattered; Missy, his job, the university’s rules, it could all go to hell for all he cared. He just wanted her.

He slowly bent down gently caressing the side of her face, pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss. Clara welcomed his kiss, opening herself up to him, tasting the wine and candy from his lips. His lips were so intoxicating! Everything about him was perfect!

David started pushing slowly inside her. She let out a gasp, arching her back. It was incredible! She wrapped her legs around his waist guiding him along.

Clara had no intentions of letting of go pulling him closer peppering tiny seductive kisses along his neck and shoulder, her nails lightly scratching down his back.

“Clara…” He said her name breathlessly like it was a promise. She kissed and nipped his neck finding his pleasure spot. David made a grunting sound that sounded almost like a purr.

Clara smiled at this. She had found his weak spot.

“Did the professor just purr?” She teased in his ear combing her fingers through the back of his sweaty hair.

He blushed.

“I admit nothing,” David replied sheepishly. “Besides professors don’t purr.” He insisted.

She bit her lip and did it again very delicately causing him to bury his head in her neck trying very unsuccessfully to muffle that sound.

Clara giggled.

David ended up snickering.

He shrugged. “Okay, maybe I did.” He admitted.

She laughed.

David looked at her smiling. She was beautiful. 

He kissed her again but Clara surprised him by flipping him on his back.

“Oi’!” He laughed. “What’s that for?”

Clara peered over him rubbing his chest. Her eyes were dancing.

She grinned playfully. “My turn.”

David feigned being hurt. “And I thought you were one of my nice students!” He scoffed.

Clara smirked. “Oh, hush!”

David just laughed kissing her hand.

She started rocking her hips slowly against his. Her movements were slow and seductive. David could feel it. Oh, boy could he feel it! He grasped the sheets and arched his back. It was amazing!

“Oh, god!” David groaned.

Clara’s movements became deeper. He moaned out her name that sent a spark of arousal through him. He looked at her, her body was sweaty almost glowing, her hair a mess, to him she was a goddess, right now.

Her movements continued. Their bodies had become one. It was loving and deep and wonderful! They were both panting and moaning.

David wasn’t going to last and neither was Clara. Finally her last thrust had them both moaning loudly and she laid on top of him, panting. There was a warm glowing feeling around her body. 

She felt his arm around her, rubbing her back.

“You okay?” He asked.

Clara nodded hearing his heartbeat.

“Yeah,” She smiled at him. “You?” Clara asked.

He smiled. “Brilliant!”

They laid there for a few minutes, hot and sweaty. And tired.

Finally David spoke. “Guess it’s a bad time to ask if you want a sheet?”

She lightly scoffed. “Considering it feels like a thousand degrees right now, uh, yeah.”

He nodded. “Fair enough.”

Clara moved off of him, lying beside him. David turned on his side wrapping his arms around her.

Clara noticed his clock and panicked slightly. His flight! She glanced at him.

“Did you miss your flight?” She asked.

He shrugged. “Yeah but I can take a later one,” David sighed. “Those stuffy professors won’t have a freak out if I’m late.” He muttered sleepily.

She nodded and laid back down, her fingers intertwining with his. The realization that she had slept with David slowly set in and she smiled. It had been perfect!

“I love you.” Clara said softly.

There was no answer.

Must be asleep, she thought with some disappointment.

Clara was about to close her eyes when she heard David say.

“I love you, too.” He replied pulling her closer.

She smiled kissing his knuckles and fell asleep.


End file.
